Have I told you lately that I love you?
by PartyLik3APanda0
Summary: When you’ve got nothing left, go for something you can’t have. For something that was once yours. Go for something that you’re in love with.


**Title –** Have I told you lately that I love you?

**Author – **Me, Partylik3APanda0.

**Pairing –** Jess/Rory, Lorelai/Chris & L/L. But the Lorelai relationships won't be mentioned very often.

**Time period – **This is obviously located after Rory graduates college. She's about twenty-six.

**Summary –** When you've got nothing left, go for something you can't have. For something that was once yours. Go for something that you're in love with.

**Disclaimer – **There will be a kid, and I shall own it. Otherwise, I'm broke. ;

* * *

Shivering in the bitter coldness, Jess made his way over to his car and got in. It was nearly midnight, and he had to get home. To what, you ask? Nothing. He had nothing. He'd given up on getting anything a long time ago. Why try when you know you won't succeed? Sighing, Jess leaned his head against the steering wheel, turning on the car in the process. The CD he had in started to play the familiar song. 

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Could I tell you once again somehow_?

He started to drive down the highway, but something made him turn the other way. He headed to the town he dreaded most, calling his Uncle in the process. He got the details and continued on his merry way. Soon, he was where he needed to be. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. Impulse, maybe.

_Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?  
Well darling I'm telling you now_

He sat in the car for what seemed like forever. He was at his ex-girlfriends house, which was married. Why? He doesn't know. He doesn't really know what he does anymore. Finally getting out of the car, he picked up a pebble and threw it. And another after that. Soon enough, the light went on and the window opened.

"Who's there?" That voice was what made Jess shake with different emotion.

_Have I told you lately when I'm sleeping  
Every dream I dream is you somehow?_

After the voice got no answer, she left the window and he heard her walking down the stairs. He just stood there, staring at the door as if he knew it was going to open. And that, it did. It opened, and his eyes met her beautiful blue eyes. Her voice sounded like her grandmothers.

"J-Jess?"

_Have I told you why the nights are long  
When you're not with me?  
Well darling I'm telling you now_

He just stood there, looking up and down, letting everything soak in. He was at his ex-girlfriend's house. He was still in love with this particular ex. This ex was married. He was in love with a married woman. He didn't give a shit. He started towards her. She was dressed in a tight tank top with pajama pants. Some things never change.

"Ror."

_My heart would break in two if I should lose you  
I'm no good without you anyhow_

"What… What are you doing here?"

Her voice was soft, as if she didn't want to wake anyone. Jess looked at her reveled skin and longed to touch her. He wanted to kiss her; hold her in his arms. He couldn't help it, he was in love with her… still. He continued to walk forward. He didn't respond to her question, so she repeated it again.

"Jess. I'm serious. What are you doing here?" Her voice showed annoyance and panic.

"Ror," He didn't know what he was saying. "I love you. I am seriously in love with you." He told her, in the calmest voice possible. He started back to his car. He always ran. It was what he did. He would run. He didn't want to be hurt again.

_And have I told you lately that I love you  
Well darling I'm telling you now_

He loved her. He still loved her after all of this time. Rory stood in the door way with her arms folded, watching jess walk out of her life once again. Somone came up behind her just as Jess drove out of site.

"Who was there?" Logan asked, kissing her neck.

"A stray cat." Rory lied.

"Hmmm… I'll meet you in bed." Logan said, kissing her one last time before walking upstairs and out of site.

Looking out into the distance of the night, Rory shivered. Her mouth opened and she spoke in the softest voice; so soft that it would be impossible to her here.

"I love you."

_My heart would break in two if I should lose you  
I'm no good without you anyhow  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Well darling I'm telling you now_

* * *

So… How was it? R&R. This is NOT a one shot. 


End file.
